13：20分猫咪也是会散步的！
by mymaoisloki
Summary: 猫咪观察日记


"哥哥，怎么样，有变化吗？"黑暗中一个有着年轻的声音的人边说话边走近窗台。虽然日历上已经进入了夏天，但早上4点天还是灰蒙蒙的，无法看清外面，尤其这几天都还在下雨。

现在正走过来的年轻人叫路德维希，但他哥哥更喜欢叫他west。窗边也有个人，看不清脸，相比起来身形瘦小的多，这位则是基尔伯特-贝什米特，名义上的一家之主。如果有时间，路德心想他一定要出版一本叫《Bruder，Bruder，Bruder》的书，因为那个闲不下来的哥哥，又得到了件让他废寝忘食不要命的工作。其实，路德维希本人并不希望他做，因为此次的"target"很难缠。虽然不知道为什么哥哥擅自开始了行动，那么自己能做的选择也只有跟上了。

"需要的东西只有这些吗？"那是几天前，基尔伯特为了他们的任务，向west提出的物品清单。

"啊，东西/伪装多了，只会让目标察觉，我们只负责监视并确认其目的就行了。"该认真的时候认真，基尔伯特-贝什米特从不辱没自己的名字。

"好吧。那么，哥哥，在我准备好这些之前，请一定老老实实的呆在房间里，不外出也不能叫人进来。"路德又重复一遍物品list，跟他哥哥确认无误后，才说服自己完全照他说的办吧，没关系的，哥哥肯定知道他在做什么，吧？

"好啦，好啦，我答应你。快去找东西！"说完，基尔已经是兴致满满，卷起袖子准备大干一番的架势了。

看着哥哥在窗前猫着腰，前半身趴在窗台上，手里煞有其事的拿着个望远镜，腿上是一本笔记本，姿势艰难的坐在椅子上，一坐就是几个小时，偶尔动下笔记录点什么。路德现在的任务就是仔细观察哥哥做的，不懂的地方发问。可还是过意不去，今天才是第一天，接下来不知道会有多少天将是同样的度过方式，所以就算被说成是菜鸟，就算只能眼巴巴的看着哥哥一个人一句话不说的替他做好前期准备，他也要尽量陪在身边，虽然等着哥哥发话前只能做些后勤工作。

"。。。。。。。"

问了对方，对方没有回答，路德小口吸了点咖啡，厌恶地说"恶，过了保质期三个月的咖啡果然不能喝，我去泡杯新的来。"自问自答的，拿走先前放下的杯子，退回了房间内。他们的设定是这是间空屋，所以不得有声音开灯食物的香味，走动时更是得注意影子不要被看见了。

窗边的人看起来没有受到任何影响，无论是对方的声音还是香气还没散尽的过期咖啡。其实基尔伯特现在很饿很渴很不舒服，可他不能动手，因为习惯饥渴也是任务的一部分。West早在一开始就储藏了丰富的后备物品，几乎都能按时吃的上，水也有保障，基本上因为多了west，任务本身根本不是很辛苦。也许让west换个班，一次也好，舒舒服服的洗个澡吃点东西，再奢侈点还能睡上个2.3小时也不错。

可是，基尔还是得放弃那些流口水的想法，这次的计划他们没有任何的准备，因为"target"是突然出现的，而且之前的资料也没有几个派得上用场的，要是这次机会流失了，下次还不知道还有没有能力在组织一次"监视对方"的活动。所以，只能这么着干等"对方"的出现。最重要的"何时做了什么是否有同伴有几个目的是"，这些问题都得当下解决。至少在自己还没全给west铺好路前，还不能换。

基尔伯特使劲吸了吸空气中残留不多的咖啡，默背一遍任务重点，继续工作。

好想吃鱼。

本来只安排两个人的行动就是为了不张扬，相对的落在身上的重担绝对不轻。而且自己作为这次行动的组长，更是有着教导新人的隐形任务。他小心不发出声音的从椅子上站起来，也许是真的累了吧，晕了一晕，脚下不稳，随即要摔倒。正走过来的路德维希一步跨上前，时间不差的扶住了要倒在地上的基尔伯特。

哥哥整个重量压在身上，路德却觉得不可思议的轻。可是，他不好问原因，如果这时候跟他提注意身体之类的，也是会被"完成任务/任务第一"反驳的哑口无言。哥哥不喜欢失败，更加不喜欢自己失败。但是要不要给哥哥偷偷加点有营养的东西呢，或者有什么好方法让他乖乖的睡上一觉呢。

基尔有点困窘的推开了弟弟，不得不承认，年龄确实和体力成反比。

"好吧，告诉我你现在看到了什么。"虽然已经和弟弟约定好了换班的顺序，每天四班每次6小时-八小时三班的计划被west坚决否定掉了。好吧，那么就按west的办，他是个聪明的孩子。之前，跟他讲解过拿望远镜的方法，注意事项，又叮嘱了一遍"空房子"的设定，还有最后交班时必写的观察日志。现在，该让他实地做一遍，记得深刻些了。孩子成长的时候，就得放手。

"视线范围内没有目标出现"路德维希完全照着他看过的哥哥的样子，"什么也没有。"

"不对！west。"基尔伯特轻声的制止道。"听着，那些树那些围墙那些经过的人，别只注意你的"target"，所以视线范围内的都是目标。"放手的同时也得教他，对他负责。"记住它们，比较它们，发现它们的不同之处，变化的原因，哪些变化是我们需要注意的，因为那会和目标有关系的。"

"记住，west，目标是生活在 之中的，他可能会变装，他可能会使陷阱，他也可能在努力找寻我们的存在。他是活动的，不是静止的。他肯定很狡猾的想甩开我们的视线，完成他的任务。这时我们要做的就是找到这些违和点。"

基尔伯特又问了west，他看见了什么，直到west的回答，让他觉得满意了，他才放心。去一边的沙发上坐下，喝了点水狼吞虎咽的撕了几片面包吃完，就躺在上面睡了。

又过了一天，另一天的中午，基尔和路德维希交过班，吃了点面包，洗完澡，在沙发上团成一团，睡觉了。离west近点，那也是为了一发现有什么变化，可以立即叫醒他的缘故。并不是，想靠弟弟近点或者是不想离开他再或者是觉得他不能胜任的原因！

通常晚上的活动是很单调的，有需要的时候就换上有夜视功能的电子监控装置，有那玩意人就可以稍微活动下身体，上个洗手间什么的。当然也不能长久的依靠它，万一"target"和什么接上头了，我方还是在延迟的影像中发现的。基尔伯特的名字可要哭泣啦。

这天晚上下着毛毛的细雨，房间并不十分的寒冷，只是潮气让受过伤的骨头发疼。弟弟学他，也是在不远处的沙发上解决睡眠问题的。看着和衣而睡的west似乎感到寒冷身体是抱在一起睡，基尔伯特就有点心疼，后悔不该带他来的。

房间里一片寂静，什么事也没有，希望外面也是一样，基尔伯特暗暗地想着。也许，他能去卧室给west拿条毛毯，只要十秒钟就够了，要不然就把身上的外套给他披上，反正自己也不觉得冷。

唔。不行，卧室实在太远了，万一在行动中错了问题，他可不想怨恨west，当然自己不可能会怨恨他，永远都不会的，west可是最宝贵的弟弟呢，比自己还要重要的存在。

"呜。。。。"路德维希转了身，面向着柔软的沙发靠背缩去，无意识的在寻找暖和的物体。

基尔伯特狠了狠心，把外套脱下来，起身给west披上又回来，全过程不超过3秒。超越极限的剧烈运动过后，心脏跳得连全身都在发抖，拿着望远镜的手也不稳。不过，做了实在太好了呢，基尔嘴角划过一丝微笑。

夜晚过于安静，基尔渐渐的想到一些和"target"不相关的东西，那是他们小时候的事情，也不知道为什么会想起来，只是有点怀念。现在的弟弟，一点也不可爱不过可靠得很，不过，以前那个只会跟在后面哭还什么也不会的west也很可爱。看不见对方的踪影的时候，基尔也只能坐在窗前想啊想，平时注意不到的地方也从记忆深处拉出来继续嚼，希望能有什么新的概念，可惜不多，就算有了也只是再次被否定的命运。

今天到底是第几天了呢，还什么情报也没得到。就算是睡觉也睡不安稳，基尔伯特焦急的翻了个身，却没有像平常那样摔下来。睁开眼看见了雪白的天花板，一时无法确定是醒着还是在梦里，也许什么也没发生，外面一片和平。然后，他突然意识到自己忘记了任务的存在，也只好也变骂骂喋喋的不情愿的起床了。顺便告诫一下west，任务中始终不要一个人，有伙伴的存活率比较高。

然后回到今天，每天只有一条沙丁鱼大小的收获，因为"target"每天都来，时间不定次数不定，最烦恼的是，对方的目的地仍然不明确。有几次，路德维希轮班的时候，基尔伯特牺牲了宝贵的休息时间，跟踪对方，跟了几次都被对方聪明的半途甩掉了。向基尔那样经验老道的人都不行，那派没经验的路德上场也只会坏事。

每天只能呆在房里的活动，更是让人烦躁。再好脾气的人，限制行动被关了6天，也会开始抱怨了吧。

"。。。下雨的话，对方也会来吗。"路德维希呆呆的看向窗外，有点心不在焉的说。

"。。。下雨？咳哼，看来又是时候给west上上课了，"窗边的某人，保持姿势不变，只稍稍提高了音量-刚吃了west拿来的补给品，很有精神，"你觉得下雨是个障碍吗，不，不止下雨！下雪寒冷风暴大风，越是严酷的天气越是考验一个人的信仰，如果信仰大过一切，那么对方就一定会来，反之则不会。那是天气在帮我们筛选，谁才是真正需要"特别照顾"的家伙，让我们就能更快的抓住机会。所以，west，越是恶劣的天气越有利！正义是站在我们这边的！！"说到激动地地方，基尔伯特还不忘注意音量，真不愧是老手啊。

"嘿嘿嘿，果然来了，它来了，west。"从基尔兴奋却又低低的声音里，传来目标出现的信息。

。。。。"唔唔。。"路德有气无力的答应着，仍然是面向哥哥躺在沙发上，并没有动作。甚至还打开了前几天他们记录的"target"行动表，挑剔起基尔的字来。看得懂，小学生，过于浮躁，薄薄的几张纸，要这真的是上缴的"记录"，实在是分量不够。幸好，他们还只是学生，这只是次作业，一次观察日记。

路德维希不为所动，深深的吸了口气，打算告诉哥哥做到这个程度应该可以了。因为快没有时间了。

"哥哥，我觉得你现在写的报告交上去，是没有问题的。"

"？报告？什么报告？"

"呃，罗德里赫帮你补课，让你休完假后交的作业啊。"

"啊！！！我还没写啊！！west！！！！！"听到作业，基尔伯特顿时被打入了现实，真的，他完全忘记有作业这回事了。"呜呜，我的作业，最重要的是我的猫咪啊！！！！！"一时接受不了现实的基尔，打算做鸵鸟，一头栽进沙发的怀抱，抱着我没听到有作业这回事的想法。

。。。。。。果然是这样吗，哥哥是为了自己才。路德维希不由得扶额长叹，虽然是因为黄金周放假7天，哥哥做什么都行，可自己也跟着一起起哄什么的。有点，有点，有点，他深深的反省中。

"可是，可是，我都还没有抱过咪酱。。。。"一缕几乎听不清的声音，从沙发底下模模糊糊的飘了出来。

被west打回原形， 基尔还是很不想死心，因为前几次拿食物去引诱，都失败了。至少，在没有摸过那只漂亮的白猫前，绝对不放手！某人暗下决心。

"。。。。哥哥，你有没有试过用正规的猫罐头？要不然，我现在就帮你去本田那里拿几罐来吧？"

"？为啥？罐头？香肠最好吃啊！！"

猫肯定比较喜欢吃猫罐头啊！再说了，也不能喂咸的东西啊！！哥哥。唉，他们这些天花的时间到底是在做什么啊。差不多了吧，溺爱也是有限度的。

"哥哥，你之前写的报告，我想罗德里赫会接受的（至少他觉得你会写，就很不可思议了）。虽然香肠确实不错，我想用猫罐头的成功率会比较高。"看着沙发那团物体，扭了扭身体，就知道哥哥动心了。再努力一下。

"哥哥，我现在就去拿罐头来，你去猫咪常经过的那里等着。熟悉了气味，猫咪会靠近的吧。"

大开的浅色窗帘，半人高的窗户，窗沿边上再放些装饰用的小玩意，那些多半是费里西安诺送的（新年时，哥哥收到的那组матрёшка早就被他扔掉烧掉不眨眼的看着垃圾车确实的回收了去，因为他有义务保护哥哥不受任何外文化的侵蚀！）。

"啊"

"原来有四只啊！！WEST！！"基尔伯特又是一大早的很有精神的大喊大叫。不过这样的哥哥，让人放心多了。

"啊，大概也是一家子吧。后面有两个小的。"

"哦哦！一家子都是白色的啊！！真羡慕啊。"

。。。。哥哥，你在羡慕什么啊。对于基尔偶尔的不明话语，路德也只是皱皱眉。

"准备好了吗？不要放假后的第一天就迟到。"

"好啦，好啦。

自家的哥哥也只是嘴上说好，还趴在窗户那，看猫呢。面对这样的哥哥，路德维希也只能摸摸他柔软的细发。跟他说一声抱歉，我先走了，最后希望哥哥别迟到。

后来那些漂亮的白猫们（不说TA的皮毛），还是会准时的带一家子出来散步。哥哥嘛，则是一个人静静的坐在大开的窗户前，手里拿本书，读着，不时的看向外面。

END

曾经有一篇报道，说的是在一英/国小镇有一只非常著名的黑猫，因为它每天都会乘坐一辆旅游小火车专列去邻镇的水族馆看企鹅，一看就是一天，傍晚了才坐返回的火车回家。

水族馆的员工们都很喜欢它，因为猫咪既不叫也不袭击鱼类，它只是安静的看着，甚至有位员工还说它比人类游客的素质都好。

此文 献给某个将其一生都献给了驯服某只白猫的人


End file.
